The Adopted Child
by Bianca tabbycat
Summary: This is a story about the youngest of the Potters-Lily Potter , and her friend Zoe Longbottom. Together with their beloved friends, they will fight the Darkest of all wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adopted Child**

It was a perfect, sunny day... Until the owl arrived.

They were sitting by the lake in the school grounds, laughing, chatting, just like any other day. They were talking about their exams, she recalled. Every single detail of that day, she will remember forever. Then, the owl that carried such terrible news landed in front of her. Giggling at Lily's joke, she opened the letter. As she read the first sentence, her face paled. The sentence kept repeating itself in her mind, and she was only dimly aware of Lily asking, "Zoe? Zoe, what's wrong?"

She got up, stumbling, and ran for the castle. She didn't stop until she reached her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Curling up on her bed, she allowed a tear to escape her eye. "Zoe! What happened?" Lily cried as she rushed into the room. Wordlessly, Zoe handed the letter to Lily. Lily gasped as she scanned the letter quickly. "Your parents - dead!" She couldn't imagine Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah dead.

Lily sat down and hugged her friend, whose body was shaking with sobs. "Well, at least my parents could look after you," Lily said, trying to comfort her, even though she was feeling very depressed herself.

"What? I'm going to be adopted by your parents?" Zoe asked, stunned. Lily frowned, confused. "Haven't you read the letter? Look, I'll read it. It says, ' Your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have agreed to adopt you, due to the misfortune of your parents.'"

Zoe wiped her eyes. The Potters were the nicest people she knew, and it might be fun if she's living with them… She knew she will always miss her parents, but no amount of wishing would bring that back. Anyway, she knows her parents will never forgive her if she spent her whole life feeling unhappy because of her parents' death. "Feeling better?" Lily's gentle voice broke into her thoughts. "Let's tell Professor McGonagall," her friend suggested as she turned the doorknob. That was the kind of friend she was, loyal and caring, but she could also be fun and energetic. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She knew she was lucky, having such a wonderful friend.

The two friends walked through the empty common room, and headed in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.


	2. Chapter 2

A brief knock sounded at Professor McGonagall's door. "Come in," she called, wondering who could it be. The door opened.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall said with raised eyebrows as she watched the two girls – one with auburn hair and one with raven-colored hair-entered the room silently and somberly, as if attending a funeral. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. We have some bad news," Lily said bravely to the stern Head of Gryffindor, looking pointly at Zoe.

Zoe began to relate the events to Professor McGonagall in a slightly unsteady voice. "So Lily and I will leave the school for Godric's Hollow instead of staying at Hogwarts as we planned," she finished.

"That's alright," Professor McGonagall replied in an unexpected kindly tone. "I will arrange a Portkey to take you to Godric' Hollow tomorrow morning, right after breakfast… If it's alright with you?" Professor McGonagall inquired, causing the girls to nod.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Lily said earnestly. "We'll go and pack now," she said as she half-dragged Zoe to the door.

Professor McGonagall leaned into her comfortable, if not old, chair. "Somehow those two amuses me," she murmured to herself. "I believe I'll pay a visit to the Potters during the holidays." She got up, brushed down her silky black robes, and started for the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, the girls were in the dormitory, packing for the departure tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"The paintings! Wow!" That was the first thing Zoe said upon entering the Potters' house-or mansion, which describes the Potters' home more accurately. From the outside, the Potters' house looked exactly like the ones next to it – but the inside was another story.

The entrance hall was decorated with cream-colored wallpaper. There were magnificent paintings on the sea – Wizard ones, no doubt, as the waves kept crushing on the shore. "This is nothing," Lily said, rolling her blue-green eyes, identical to her own, but also grinning. "Wait till you see my room!"

Before they could sneak upstairs, however, Ginny came bustling in the hall. "Oh, sweetie, you must be feeling terrible!" She exclaimed while giving Zoe a bear hug. Feeling Ginny hugging her, hearing the love and worry for her in Ginny's voice, and realizing that her mother would never hug or kiss her ever again – all this made fresh tears swell up in her eyes.

Zoe allowed her tears to fall on Ginny's fresh-smelling robes. She didn't bother to wipe her tears as they dripped down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, don't cry. Harry and I love you just as much as our own children," Ginny comforted her, handing her a fresh tissue. She led Zoe to the sofa where she sat down, motioning for Zoe to sit beside her. Zoe did so, blowing her nose. "Feeling better?" Ginny asked gently. When Zoe nodded shakily, Ginny gave her an understanding smile. "I lose a brother once," Ginny said softly. "He had a twin brother. They were always playing tricks on the other members of the family. He was killed by a Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts. I used to cry for days afterwards…"

"And?" Zoe's curious voice broke into her thoughts. "It not important," Ginny replied with a shake of her head. "Come to me if you have any problems, alright?" Ginny asked intently. "Okay," Zoe answered.

Ginny gave her a small pat on her shoulder. "You're sharing a room with Lily," Ginny said briskly. "Second floor, third door on the right. Oh, and what would you like for lunch? Spaghetti with tomato sauce?"

"Yes, that will be fine. It's very nice of you, Mrs. Potter.""Nonsense," Ginny said in her most businesslike tone. "It's no trouble at all. And you could just call me Ginny, that's fine with me."

"Thank you very much… Ginny," Zoe said hesitantly. Smiling slightly, she tuned for the grand stairway and began to climb the steps.

Zoe couldn't believe her eyes. Lily's bedroom was glorious compared to the entrance hall. Lilac-colored wallpaper coved the walls and there was a crystal chandelier, throwing rainbow sparkles on the nearby walls. There was a painting of the seaside, completing the image of the perfect bedroom.

"Zoe!" Lily squealed as soon as she stepped into the room. "How do you feel? And by the way, this is your bed, dinner is starting in 15 minutes and what did Mom said?" She said all this in a rush without stopping.

"Whoa, slow down! Let me get my stuff unpacked first," Zoe said with a small laugh. "I'm not telling you what Ginny said," Zoe replied with a mischievous smile when she finished unpacking. "It's nice keeping a secret every now and then."

"Please! I beg you on bent knees!" Lily really got down on her knees. "No, and that's it," Zoe said firmly. "Oh, come on!" Lily whined all the way down to the dining room. They sat down and were served spaghetti with tomato sauce as Zoe requested.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked towards the end of the meal. "At a friend's house. They'll be back for dinner," Ginny replied. "'The boys', as Lily said, are her brothers," she said at Zoe's dumbfounded expression.

"I see," Zoe replied simply. "By the way, the spaghetti was absolutely delicious. You're a wonderful cook, Ginny." "Hear, hear!" Lily piped in, grinning.

"Now, what shall we do until supper?" Zoe enquired as Ginny lifted all of the dishes off the table with a wave of her wand.

Lily frowned with concentration. Suddenly, a triumphant smile replaced her frown. "I know just the thing! A tour of your new house!" She announced.

A few minutes later, Zoe was struggling to remember where the various rooms are.

* * *

_Please, please give me some ideas for the next chapter! Criticism is welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

Suppertime arrived quickly than the girls expected. By then, Zoe has a mental map on Potter Manor and has met the house-elves of Potter Manor, Corkie and Darla, who very kindly offered her and Lily ginger newts, which they both adore, and completely spoiling their appetite for supper.

Zoe met 'the boys' at supper as well, as well as the famous Harry Potter. James and Albus Potter were quite nice, Zoe decided, apart from the tricks they played on each other. Harry (he won't allow Zoe to call him Mr. Potter) was also interesting, telling stories about the workers at the Ministry of Magic, where he worked as an Auror.

Time flew by, and soon the plates were cleared and the conversation began again as everyone cupped their hands around cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows to warm them up.

"I know what to do after supper," James announced. "Let's get to know each other with a game of Truth or Dare. Dad and Mom could join in if they want to. Everyone with me?"

Everybody apart from Lily nodded. "What's the punishment if they failed to tell the truth or complete their dare?" Lily asked curiously.

"Albus and I discussed this already. The punishment is…" James drew out the suspense. "Paying one Sickle to the person who asked the question!" Albus finished with a wicked smile.

"Fine. Well, what are we waiting for?" Lily demanded. Ginny helpfully summoned a bottle from the kitchen. "Joining, Mom?" James inquired. "Well… Alright, if your father joins in," Ginny replied, peeking at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

Harry agreed and the game began.

"Lily, you could have the honor of spinning the bottle first," Albus generously offered. "Thank you," Lily replied politely, taking the bottle. She placed the bottle in the centre of the circle formed by her family, and spun the bottle.

Everyone held their breath as the bottle slowed down. At last, the bottle slowed down and pointed to… A very surprised James Potter. "Alright, James, truth or dare?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

"Truth." "Very well," Lily replied, disappointed as she was hoping to give James an interesting and challenging dare. "Whom do you have a crush on?" Lily asked mischievously. James blushed deeply and looked down at his lap. Trust his annoying sister to come up the only question he couldn't answer.

"Ummm…" There was a long pause as everyone waited for his answer. James finally mumbled something nobody could hear. Lily leaned closer, requesting James to repeat his answer.

Lily settled back in her original position. "I know who," she announced triumphantly. "Scarlett Dumbledore."

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone apart from Harry and Ginny gasped. "Scarlett who?" Harry asked curiously. "Scarlett Dumbledore," Zoe explained, "is in her third year, above Lily and me. She is the daughter of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"She looks glorious," Albus said dreamily. "She has black hair, green eyes and a fabulous figure. I suspect she's a younger version of McGonagall." Suddenly, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "McGonagall will be your mother-in-law if you marry Scarlett!" He chortled, bursting into peals of laughter.

Half an hour later, it was Albus' turn to spin the bottle. "Last round, everyone, and up to bed after that," Ginny said in a stern voice as Albus turned the bottle. The bottle stopped at Harry.

"Oh, crap," Harry moaned. "Dare," he answered without Albus asking. Albus flashed a wicked grin at his parents before motioning for the others to gather around him. Seconds later, they pulled away, their faces red from stiffing their laughter.

"Dad, we dare you to kiss Mom in front of us – properly, not a peck on the cheek," Albus warned.

"What?" Ginny sputtered before Harry's lips touched hers. They shared a brief kiss, and when they pulled away, Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

The children watched with amazement and astonishment at their parents. "Children," Harry said calmly, "You really should close your mouths, or a wasp may fly in. Now, everyone, up to bed."

They went to their own bedrooms unwillingly, laughing and chatting about their parents' unexpected kiss.

When Zoe was about to fall asleep, she felt almost happy since her parents' death, although there was – and will always be – a small part of her heart that grieved for her parents.

Outside, in the moonlight, a dark figure stood, watching with eyes full of hatred and anger at Potter Manor. Then he turned on the spot, and disappeared.

The happy moment at Potter Manor will not last long.

* * *

_Hey everyone. I hope you'll all be happy with this new chapter. As I said in the last chapter, criticism welcome! For those who find this interesting, I recommend a story called 'Hermione's New Family'. The author of that story is actually my best friend, and she helped me with story quite a bit. Please, please, please review!_

_Bianca tabbycat _


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly the end of the summer holidays. As it was a Sunday, Harry doesn't need to go to work, and the family was discussing what to buy and where to go in Diagon Alley over a breakfast of blueberry pancakes made by Ginny.

"I need to get some new school robes – mine are too short," Lily said, sipping from her cup of hot chocolate. (It was kind of traditional to have hot chocolate in the Potter household.) "Me too," Zoe piped in. "And could we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, please?" James and Albus said in unison as a knock came from the door.

The group could hear Ginny opening the front door. "Minerva! We haven't seen you lately. And this must be Scarlett. Please step in." There was a bang as the door slammed shut of its own accord. "Would you like some pancakes? Or a cup of hot chocolate?" Ginny continued. The children all stared at James, who was slowly turning a bright shade of red.

The children gasped as Minerva and Scarlett entered the dining room. "Hello, children," Professor McGonagall said, obvious to the children's surprise. "Oh, and Ginny, two cups of hot chocolate would be nice." Professor McGonagall took the empty seat next to Zoe as Scarlett sat next to James, causing him to turn even redder than before. Everyone gave him an amused glance.

"How are you adjusting to your life here, my dear?" Minerva asked Zoe pleasantly, ignoring her daughter's fruitless attempts to make James talk. Zoe managed to get over her amusement and answered, "Fine. It's very nice here…"

Ginny arrived, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of Minerva and Scarlett. "I'm sorry, Minerva," Harry apologized, "but we're going to leave for Diagon Alley soon, so you can't stay long."

"Well," Minerva replied. "I actually came over to check on Zoe. She seemed quite upset at Hogwarts."

Zoe blushed. It was flattering to know that the teacher came to Godric's Hollow just to visit _her._ "Thank you. It's very kind of you," Zoe stammered.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate. It was wonderful. You'll have to send me the recipe someday, Ginny," Professor McGonagall said, standing up abruptly. Throwing a quick smile at James, Scarlett stood up with her mother. Just before the door slammed, everyone heard Scarlett asking her mother curiously, "Mom, is James sick? Why is his face as red as a tomato all the time?" The door shut with a bang.

As soon as the door shut, everyone burst into peals of hysterical laughter at the sight of James' face. James seemed to turn even redder, if possible, out of embarrassment. Poor James!

* * *

_I hope you'll like the part about Scarlett and James. A friend of mine helped me with that part and her pen name is Zoe tabbycat. I hope you'll enjoy her stories as well as mine! Criticism welcome and please review!_

_Bianca tabbycat_


	6. Chapter 6

"Change into your robes, everyone! We're getting near to Hogwarts!" The Gryffindor prefect called outside Lily and Zoe's compartment.

"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat despite the pain in her bottom. "I miss Harry and Ginny already," Zoe sighed unhappily. "Still, we'll be at Hogwarts soon, so we'll see how James reacts to Scarlett." Lily giggled at the memory of James' face. "Well, that part will be interesting," Zoe said with a slight smile on her face.

When the girls went up the steps leading to Hogwarts, they were greeted by the sight of Scarlett and James seating together. "_Well, at least James' face isn't as red as last time," _Zoe thought._ "Tonight it's just pink."_

Lily grinned wickedly. "Let's sit across from them," she suggested, already dragging her adopted sister across the Great Hall. The two girls spent the rest of the feast observing the couple's behavior, watching them with hawk eyes, ignoring Professor Dumbledore's opening speech.

While the girls were acting as spies, Harry and Ginny were involved in a desperate duel with two mysterious dark figures. Jets of red and green lights flew around the Potters' backyard. Harry and Ginny's wand slashed and twirled, firing spells at lightning speed. One of the dark figures shot a Killing Curse at Harry, who managed to duck it but hit his head on a rock.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. A memory came back to her: Fred, laying dead in the Battle of Hogwarts. Furious, she spun around, wand at the ready. "So long," a dark figure whispered, while the other laughed insanely. As they turned, ready to Apparate, Ginny caught a fleeting glimpse of pale blond hair. Then, they disappeared into thin air. Sobbing uncontrollably, Ginny conjured a stretcher for Harry, lifting him back in the manor, ignoring her wounds.

"Lily and Zoe, Professor McGonagall wants to see you right this moment. You too, James and Albus," Lilac, one of their friends said uncertainly. "She said it's really urgent." Frowning in confusion, the Potters raced down the hall, towards Professor McGonagall's office and bad news.

"No, no…" James moaned with his face in his hands. "You've got to be kidding me," Albus whispered. Zoe and Lily gave no reaction, apart from the paling of their faces. "No, I'm telling the truth," Professor McGonagall said softly. "You'll be taking a Portkey to St. Mungo's in two minutes. I've already got Professor Dumbledore's permission." All of them crowded around the old paperback book Professor McGonagall was holding. "You're coming as well, Professor?" Albus asked. "Don't be silly," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Of course I'm coming!"

The paperback book glowed a bright blue, and they felt the familiar jerk. A few seconds later, they arrived in St. Mungo's. Professor McGonagall asked directions while the children looked around in wonder. Then, they set off for Harry's room.

They found their mother, sitting beside Harry, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mom! What happened to Dad?" Shakily, Ginny relayed the evening's events to the children and Professor McGonagall. "Who are the figures?" Professor McGonagall asked what the children had been dying to know. "I'm not sure," Ginny said, taking a ragged breath, "But I'm positive it was Draco Malfoy and his mother."

* * *

_Sorry if it's not that interesting! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please, please tell me! Also, please give me your opinions on my story if you have any. Criticism welcome! _


	7. Chapter 7

"Who on earth is Draco and Narcissa Malfoy?" Zoe asked, her lips pale. "They're Death Eaters," Lily told her. "Dad was the one who killed You-Know-Who, and I supposed they came for revenge."

"Mom, will Dad be okay soon?" Albus asked, concerned. "Healer Humphrey said your father might lose his memory," Ginny whispered hoarsely. "He won't be able to recognize any of us when he wakes up." Overcome by her emotions, Ginny started to cry again. Lily and Zoe rushed over to her immediately and comforted her in hushed voices. Professor McGonagall walked out of the room, feeling this was too much of a private moment for her to remain in the room. Anyway, she needed to fetch Scarlett from Hogwarts, and she'll be back in ten minutes.

James was sent to purchase some food for the Potters from the canteen in the basement of St. Mungo's shortly after Professor McGonagall's departure. "After all," Ginny had said when she has recovered from her crying, "starvation isn't going to make your father better." Which was exactly why he was going down four flights of stairs which wasn't even lighted properly.

Sighing, he went down the stairs, only to trip over his own feet and land in front of Scarlett, with Professor McGonagall right behind her. "James, are you alright?" Scarlett asked with concern in her emerald green eyes while helping him up. "Y… Yes, I'm fine," James stammered while noting with relief than he wasn't blushing for once. Professor McGonagall smirked slightly as she watched the couple. Unknown to anyone, she sneaked up the stairs while thinking they look very cute together.

"James, you must be feeling terrible," Scarlett whispered softly. "Your father… How is he doing?" James shook his head, not trusting himself to speak, staring at his sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing to watch. "I hope you'll feel better soon," Scarlett said sincerely. She gave him a sudden kiss on his cheek, then walked up the stairs after her mother. _"Oh my god," _James thought, _"Did she just do what I thought she did?"_ Walking off in a daze, he bumped into a stranger, and paid the witch at the cash register fourteen Knuts instead of fourteen Sickles, much to her surprise.

The portrait of a witch with silver-colored ringlets named Dilys Derwent chuckled at the sight of James Sirius Potter walking past, paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. Smiling, she walked out of the side of her portrait to share this juicy bit of gossip with Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the portraits at Hogwarts, leaving nothing but a dull, murky backdrop behind.

* * *

_Hope you like it! I'm going to make James and Scarlett boyfriend and girlfriend in a chapter in the future. Please, please, please review and criticism welcome! Thanks to Zoe tabbycat for her suggestions._

_Bianca tabbycat_


End file.
